Americans
by imdeadsothere
Summary: Draco is coming back to Hogwarts after a long Voldemort-less summer. Why is Harry acting so nice, and how much more could Lauren Tait possibly embarrass him. SLASH. LANGUAGE.
1. Train Station Mortification

Draco fiddled nervously with the zipper on his jacket, moving it up and down rapidly while simultaneously chewing on his lip. He stopped for a moment to brush back a loose strand of his hair but quickly returned to his fidgeting.

"Well somebody looks nervous," a petite girl came up next to Draco, her hand running absentmindedly through her wavy black hair. She smiled slightly at Draco and rested her hand on her hips, her thumbs sliding through the belt loops of her jeans.

"Hey Lauren," Draco replied, looking down at his feet. Lauren Tait was an exchange student from the U.S., one of the many exchange students. Most were from France & Germany with one from Japan. Lauren was the only one from the Americas. Since the defeat of the Dark Lord things such as exchange programs became possible, and Hogwarts had practically been flooded. Lauren was the only one Draco had met yet, since his mother signed up to host one for the last few weeks of summer, just to brighten up their house a little bit.

"So what's up?" Lauren asked, "I mean, by all logic I should be the nervous one, getting ready to go to a completely new school and all."

"At least you have a chance for a fresh start," Draco mumbled, "I on the other hand have the accumulation of seven years of opinion awaiting me, and trust me when I say that none of it's good."

"Well, try wiping the slate clean, you know, maybe if you do a bunch of really good shit, it might outweigh all the bad shit."

"Do you really think that would work?" Draco asked skeptically.

"No," Lauren replied truthfully.

"Exactly," Draco rumbled.

"But it can't help to try, besides, you should try doing good stuff anyway, even if it doesn't change anybody's opinion of you, you should still do it. Change your opinion of yourself." Draco mumbled something incomprehensible and Lauren very obviously rolled her eyes.

"Just try it dude, it ain't gonna kill ya," she said, punching him lightly in the arm.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Draco asked suddenly. He'd been avoiding this question for a while, Lauren was such a Gryffindor in a lot of ways, for one she was a good person, but Draco didn't really want to accept it. She was kinda the only friend he had.

"Quien sabe," Lauren replied, she was fluent in both English and Spanish and often switched the two up without even noticing, leading Draco to now be able to understand quite a lot of Spanish. "I hope I end up in Slytherin though," she said, "so I can be with you."

To anyone on the outside that would have sounded like a ridiculously romantic statement. But to those few who did know (i.e. Lauren, Draco & his mom), there was no way that could be possible. Why? Because quite simply, Draco was gay. He'd only recently come to terms with it, and even now the idea sounded foreign to him, but it would definitely explain a lot. As in alota lot. Lauren on the other hand was bisexual, or as Draco's mom so nicely put it, "that girl will screw anything that moves" and Draco was pretty sure that she would have no qualms about dating a gay guy.

"I hope you're in Slytherin too," Draco said.

"But if not, we'll totes still be friends, because these people are kinda scaring me, especially those three over there, they've been staring at us since we got here. I mean really, what the fuck? Creeping much?"

"Huh?" Draco looked up to where Lauren was staring, the only people there were Harry, Granger, and Weasley. Weasley was both glaring at him, he made sure that he'd noticed before turning away. Granger seemed to be ignoring Draco and had her eyes fixated on Lauren, he couldn't quite tell what kind of an expression it was, friendly or otherwise. Harry on the other hand made eye contact and kept it. Only he wasn't glaring as Weasley had, instead he just looked... curious. And friendly. And a little bit like a lost child as well.

"You know them?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, they're in our year. The girl is Hermione Granger, the ginger is Ron Weasley, and the one with glasses is Harry Potter."

"Oh, so that's the famous Harry Potter," Lauren said, "dude, he's pretty cute, I'd so do him."

"Lauren!" Draco hissed.

"What? I'm just saying!" she defended.

"Yeah but if someone else had just heard that..."

"... Then they'd know that I wanna screw the boy who lived, is that a crime or something?"

"No, it's just…!"

"Just what? Improper? Who cares! Besides, he's totally way out of my league anyway, not counting the fact pretty boy Potter totally rides the gay town express."

"What?" Draco gaped at her. Lauren shrugged.

"I'm just noticing that he has like a million girls flirting with him, and he's only had like what, two girlfriends? And didn't they both fail, like, big time?"

"Well I'm not so sure about the last one..."

"Does it matter, it's still another failed relationship, he's definitely on your team."

"No he's not," Draco insisted.

"Whatevs Draco, he's queer. You know it. I know it. He probably knows it. I don't think anybody else does though. Nope, cross that out, the ginger girl knows."

"Oh, you mean Ginny Weasley?" Draco asked. "That's his ex."

"Weasley, isn't that the same last name as...?"

"Ron Weasley? Yeah, they're siblings."

"Dude, he dated his best friends sister? No wonder his love life sucks, he totally just broke one of the rules." Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. Lauren believed in a list of random rules that she basically lived her life by and used as her guides for all relationships, friendly or not.

"I don't think that's why they broke up," Draco said.

"No, of course not, they broke up because he's queer."

"No he's not!"

"I'm totally gonna prove you wrong," Lauren said smugly.

"Prove what wrong?" They both jumped, (though Draco a little more than Lauren), at the sudden presence of the one and only Harry Potter.

"Oh nothing," Lauren said, "we were just arguing about whether or not Angelina Jolie is going to adopt another baby or not." Harry clearly didn't get the reference (of course neither did Draco) but it seemed to satisfy him.

"So, um, I'm Harry Potter," he said, holding his hand out to Lauren.

"Lauren Tait," Lauren replied.

"You're one of the exchange students, right?" Harry asked.

"Yup," Lauren grinned, "I'm from the states."

"Oh, that's cool," Harry said smiling.

"Harry!" They all turned to see Granger rushing over to them, her eyes flashed to Draco, and then over to Lauren, lingering an oddly long amount of time.

"Um, Ron and I have to go to the prefects cart, so..." she trailed off.

"Okay, see you," Harry said.

"Yeah, bye," she told Harry, she looked back up at Lauren and gave her a tiny wave before quickly rushing off.

"So, d'you two have a compartment on the train yet?" Harry asked.

"Unless our trunks became animate objects and found one for us, no," Lauren replied. Harry let out a soft laugh.

"Well, d'you want to sit with me? Ron and Mione are both in the prefects cart, and Ginny's stopped speaking to me, I don't know about the rest of my friends so I just thought…"

"We would love to occupy the same compartment space as you," Lauren said, earning her a weird look from Harry for her odd phrasing of the sentence. "What?" she asked, "I was just trying to make sure it didn't sound awkward, because for some reason I have this strange talent to make the most innocent things sound totes awkward."

"I know," Draco gumbled, he's been on the receiving side of her "talent" one to many times for his comfort. Lauren grinned, remembering a few.

"So, shall we go?" Harry asked.

"Lead the way, capitán," Lauren said, grabbing her trunk and passing Draco's to him. Harry have her another odd but amused look. He turned and led them over to the train, helping them get their trunks onboard they walked town the aisle to a compartment at the very end.

"Ooh, we're at the back," Lauren said, "you know what happens at the back of vehicles, don't you?"

"Lauren!" Draco said, his face turning a light shade of pink as he tried not to think about what she was insinuating.

"What? I was talking about how the people at the back always get everything last, what were _you_ thinking?" she smirked.

Draco just grimaced. Harry laughed.

"Well I was thinking that the back of the cars is where people always have sex, right?" Harry said bluntly, Draco blushed even harder.

"Exactly," Lauren said grinning.

"I get the strangest sense that this trip is going to be horrifying," Draco grumbled.

"Oh you know it," Lauren said.

"But it's okay," Harry added, "we'll try not to torture you too much. No promises though."

Draco groaned.

"Oh hey, Harry, I know we've just met and all that, but are you gay?" Harry gave her an odd look.

"Am I really that obvious?" he asked. Lauren just laughed.

"Nah, it's just me." Lauren turned toward Draco, smirking.

"Why'd you ask?" Harry asked.

"Oh no reason, it's just that Draco has been dying to fuck you all summer so I just figured I'd check to see if he actually has a chance."

Draco didn't think he could blush any harder.


	2. Good Morning Starshine!

"Dude, check this out!' Lauren said gleefully, poking Draco's face rapidly to wake him up.

"Huh? What?" Draco blinked rapidly, staring up at the dark haired girl standing over him.

"What do you want?" Draco grumbled.

"For you to wake up, they just posted the course offerings!"

"Ugh," Draco sat up, blinking. He looked around, he was back in the Slytherin common room, except all of the house colors had been removed. Professor, or should he say Headmistress McGonagall had explained it to them yesterday, but he really couldn't be bothered to care. He was more worried about the green-eyes Gryffindor that he was sure hated him. The train ride had been disastrous, Lauren had done most of the talking, with Harry joining in quite a bit, Draco on the other used every Buddhist meditation technique his mother had taught him (she'd gotten really into it over the summer) to try and "become one with the chair." As soon as the train stopped, he'd fled. Lauren had had to chase after him with his trunk, Harry lost somewhere in the crowd. About the only good thing that happened was Lauren getting sorted into Slytherin.

"Hello-o? Are you even listening?"

Draco refocused his attention back on Lauren, "oh, sorry, got a bit distracted."

"I noticed, get up, we have to go choose our classes. We have all day to decide, but it's first come first serve, and I am SO getting into that literature class."

"Oh, yeah, wait, literature class?"

"Duh, did you listen to anything Head M said yesterday?" Draco rolled his eyes at the name 'Head M,' Lauren had only been here for a few hours and she'd already started nicknaming everyone.

"Um, not really," Draco confessed. He'd spent the night sneaking glances at Harry, searching for signs of the hate that was sure to be there. Of course, he didn't find it, but it was totally there. It had to be. I mean, why would Harry Potter ever like him?

"Well…" Lauren began, "if you had been listening you would know that the school is requiring all students to take at least three muggle courses in three different disciplines in order to bring about awareness, or something like that anyway."

"Oh, yeah," Draco kinda remembered that.

"Well come on, come check the list with me," Lauren said, grabbing Draco by his hands and pulling him out, while he was still in his pajamas. Fortunately they didn't leave the Slytherin common room.

"Hey Draco!" Draco looked up, Pansy was standing in the corner, waving them over. Draco and Lauren joined her, Theo and Blaise were already there. Crabbe was, well… Draco tried not to dwell on it. And Goyle was in Azkaban.

"Here," Pansy thrust a list into Draco's hand, "I already grabbed some for you two," she passed another to Lauren, "now if Millie would just hurry up and wake up we could pick our classes." As if on cue Millicent Bulstrode strode into the common room.

"Great!" Pansy said, seeing her friend, "here," she gave her a list two.

"I still don't get the point of this," Theo grumbled.

"Well if people like your parents hadn't been such idiots, we wouldn't be here now would we," Pansy replied. Theo scowled, both his parents were in Azkaban, in fact, most of their parents were in Azkaban. Except for Lauren's, obviously, and Pansy's. Her father died when she was little, and her mother had always been neutral. Pansy was just lucky she didn't get in trouble for having wanted to turn Harry in. Pansy has admitted to Draco later that she really hadn't wanted to, she was just really scared. And Draco believed her, fortunately, so had Harry Potter. Draco tried to shake that thought away, he couldn't think about Harry, not now. He still hadn't told his friends. They knew he was gay, they just didn't know about Harry.

"Dra-aco!" Lauren sang, Draco looked back up. Confusion showing on his face.

"You were blanking out," Pansy said.

"Crap, sorry," Draco apologized. Pansy just smiled.

"Oh, it's fine, lets do this class thing," Pansy looked down at her list, "so I was thinking we could all do a foreign language, I mean, tha'd be pretty easy, right?" she said.

"What about Spanish?" Blaise suggested.

"I speak Spanish," Lauren said.

"She does," Draco said.

"Um, German's pretty school, right?" Theo said.

"I speak German too," Lauren said.

"Really?" Millie asked.

"No," Lauren replied, "I only know how to say I have two heads, I am not dead, you are my pillow and dishwater, I figure that's all I need to know anyway."

"Well, no German either than," Pansy said, crossing it out on her list.

"French?" Millie suggested.

"No, French sounds like they've got something stuck up their nose," Pansy said.

"Good point," Draco noted.

"That pretty much leaves Chinese," Lauren noted.

"Please don't tell me you speak that too," Pansy begged.

"I actually do," Lauren said, "but not very much so we should do that."

"Yeah, Chinese sounds kind of cool," Draco said, he circled it.

"So two more then," Blaise said.

"Math," Lauren said instantly.

"But you hate math," Draco said.

"Yes, but as much as I hate it, is IS incredibly useful, besides, it's kind of… calming."

"Fine, but, what level?" Pansy asked.

"Well, you guys are probably al level ones, except you Draco, I've been training you all summer." It was true, whenever they'd gotten bored Lauren would tackle him and make him do math with her, it was just her method of sharing the pain.

"So, would Draco be in level two then?" Pansy guessed.

"Probably," Lauren said, reading the descriptions offered of the glasses, "he can do most of the level one stuff, and I would of course be in…" she read her list, "level six."

"Great Lauren, way to make us feel like idiots," Blaise muttered. Lauren just grinned. They all circled their math course.

"So, what next?" Millie asked.

"Can we all just choose our own for the final class," Blaise asked, "because I kind of want to take this muggle astronomy class, but I don't think you guys would like it."

"Yeah, that sounds good, because I really don't think any of you guys would be interested in renaissance literature and literature of the grotesque," Millie said.

"Hey, who said anything about me not being interested in those classes," Lauren argued, circling the very classes on her list.

"I think I'll take that class too," Pansy said. Goyle looked sadly down at his list, Draco knew that he had trouble reading, he also knew that he had a killer crush on Millie. Goyle circled the literature classes. Draco smiled, he really hoped those two would get together. Theo took longest choosing, second only to Draco. But after passing up Russian History and Modern Middle East he settled on an American History class. It was a strange choice, but Draco had a feeling Theo was hoping to impress Lauren.

"What about you Draco?" Lauren asked.

"Umm…" Draco trailed off, he scanned his list, finally settling on an art class.

"Good choice," Millie said, "I know you don't like to admit it but you are _such_ a good artist." Draco blushed, he hated being praised.

"So now what?" Theo asked.

"Turn them into Slughorn," Lauren said, skipping over to their head of house who stood, looking rather flustered, by the entrance. She gave him her list and he quickly turned it into a schedule for her, the others did the same. Once they all had their schedules, and Draco had changed into his school robes, they headed down to breakfast.

"Oh look, we all have Chinese together!" Lauren said happily, "and potions!"

"You're taking care of magical creatures?" Blaise asked Goyle, who just nodded.

"Looks like we have a required muggle studies class as well," Pansy noted.

"Fine by me," Millie said, "at least we're all together for it."

"Hello Draco," Draco stopped, looking up. The very person he'd been dreading to see stood before him, Harry Potter in the flesh.

"Um, hi?" Draco said tentatively.

"Oh look, pancakes!" Lauren said loudly, grabbing Goyle and Theo by their arms and dragging them away, the other three looked back and forth between Harry and Draco, clearly wanting an explanation, before Lauren quickly ushered them away, leaving Draco alone with Harry. Well, not totally alone. Harry had Loon- he mean Luna Lovegood with him.

"Do you have your shcdule?" Harry asked.

"Um, yeah," Draco passed it over to him, Harry took it, studying it before grinning, "I didn't know you liked art," he said cheerfully, "me too, we're in the same class, math and Chinese too."

"You're taking Chinese?"

"Seemed better than the other options," Harry said, "French sounds like you've got something stuck up your nose, German is just meh, Spanish would have been fun, but I picked Chinese instead. I heard it's really hard though."

"Oh it is," Luna said, "my daddy told me the Chinese borrowed the language from jigglypuffs, that's why it's so difficult for people to learn."

"That's cool," Harry said sincerely. Draco wasn't quite sure how Harry tolerated her, she honestly kind of scared Draco. Harry handed Draco his schedule back.

"So, I'm really hungry, but, I'll see you in class!" Harry said cheerfully, waving slightly as he turned to leave.

"See you!" Draco said, waving back at him, leaving just him and Luna. It took him a moment to notice Luna was staring at him.

"What?" Draco asked.

"You have a lot of lovebugs around you," she noted.

"What?"

"Lovebugs, they float around wherever there's love," she said.

"Um, cool, thanks Luna," Draco said.

"No problem," Luna just smiled before skipping off to the great hall. Draco following slowly behind her.

So, yeah, some of you wanted more of this story, so, here it is! It's probably going to be pretty short, I should warn you, I'm not very good at writing long things. Please forgive me for the lame names, and yes, I know jigglypuff is a pokemon. Just as a warning, any mystical creatures that aren't in the books that appear in this story WILL be pokemon. Or at least the names will be pokemon. Hope you liked it


	3. A Chinese Romance

Draco lost track of how many Chinese flags there were. And there were a lot. As in, a lot a lot.

"I don't know, d'you think they have enough Chinese flags?" Lauren noted.

"Nah, definitely not," Lauren and Draco looked up to see Harry take the seat next to Draco, making Draco's heart leap.

"Maybe just a few more flags, you know, we can still see the windows," Draco said. Harry laughed, and Draco mentally praised himself. Okay, so clearly Harry didn't hate him. Maybe there _was_ hope.

"So, everybody excited to learn Chinese?" Lauren asked.

"Shi," Harry replied, Lauren grinned.

"Hey, you're not a total novice," she said.

"Okay, so maybe I know a little," he admitted, smiling.

"Well, I know Draco doesn't speak a word of it," Lauren said, "so it's just you and me."

"Hey, I can learn!" Draco argued.

"You believe that Draco," Harry said.

"What? I can!" Harry and Lauren burst into giggles at Draco's reaction. Their teacher chose that moment to enter.

She was a small Chinese woman, unbelievably young, and also unbelievably cheerful. Honestly, she looked younger that Lauren. Though Lauren was still shorter then her, but not by much. And that was saying something.

"Ni hao!" the woman said cheerfully, "I am zhang lao shi!"

"Lao shi hao!" Lauren replied cheerfully.

"Ni shuo zhong wen ma?" the teacher asked, clearly surprised by Lauren's response.

"A little," Lauren replied in English.

"Feichang hao," the teacher said, even happier than before. If that was possible.

"So, I will teach you today to introduce yourselves, and then you introduce yourselves, okay, but first we pick Chinese names!" She handed them each a sheet of paper with various options for names, split into boys names and girls names.

"I pick last name for you all, but you pick first name, Malfoy, who is Malfoy?" Draco raised his hand.

"Your Chinese surname is Maa, and who is Potter?" Harry raised his hand.

"Your Chinese surname is Peng, and Tait, do I pronounce that right?"

"Shi," Lauren replied.

"Okay Tait, your surname is Tian," the teacher continued giving out their surnames, leaving them to do their first names.

"I kind of like Lan," Lauren said, "what do you think of Tian Lan?"

"Wait, wouldn't it be Lan Tian?" Draco asked.

"No, Chinese names are backwards, aren't they?" Harry replied.

"Yep, last name first and first name last."

"Well that would probably be good to know," Draco said.

"How do you say Dragon in Chinese?" Harry asked.

"Long," Lauren replied, "why?"

"I was just thinking since Draco means dragon anyway, he could just translate it."

"Hmm, Maa Long, that actually is kinda cool, Draco you should do it."

"Have my name be Maa Long?"

"Yeah, I'd be cool," Harry said.

"Okay then," Draco agreed, mostly because Harry suggested it.

"So that leaves you Harry," Lauren said.

"I don't know," Harry replied, "Draco you pick a name for me.

"You want me to pick a name for you?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not, I mean, I did pick yours, it's only fair."

"Okay then," Draco looked down back at his list. He had to find the _perfect_ name. Something to fit Harry. Of course all the really good names were girls names, but there had to be something.

"What about Yong?" Draco suggested, "or You?"

"Peng Yong or Peng You," Harry said both names, tasting them, "hey, doesn't Peng You mean friend?"

"Hey, it does!" Lauren said, "well, with different characters."

"Close enough," Harry said, "I'll be Peng You then."

"So, Peng You," Lauren said.

"Hey Tian Lan," Harry replied.

"Ni ai maa long ma?"

"Shi," Harry replied, "ta shi wo de pengyou."

"Zhende ma?"

"Wo zhu ta shi wode nan peng you." Lauren's mouth suddenly spread into a giant smirk.

"What?" Draco asked.

"After class," Lauren replied. Harry shot her a look that Draco couldn't quite decipher. Lauren just smiled wider.

The rest of the class inched by, Draco was just dying to know what it was that had made Lauren so suddenly happy. Finally class ended, and Draco had dragged Lauren out into the hallway before she could even think of protesting.

"What?" Draco asked. Lauren looked so completely pleased with herself. Harry walked out of the class, he took one look at them, smiling, before turning and heading to his next class.

"What was it? What did he say? Why are you so happy?" Draco demanded.

"Oh teacher!" Lauren called, as their Chinese teacher came out of the classroom.

"Shi ma?" she replied.

"What does 'wo zhu ta shi wode nanpengyou' mean?" she asked.

The teacher looked at her curiously, "strange sentence," she said, "I think it mean I wish she were by boyfriend but she can't be boyfriend so it must be he."

"Oh, xiexie," Lauren replied.

"Bukeqi," the teacher replied.

"So, what?" Draco asked.

"Didn't you hear her?"

"You mean, Harry said…"

"Yep."

"And he was talking about me?"

"Yep."

"Well, shit."

So yeah, only two more chapters I think. And here's the translations for all the Chinese in case you're wondering.

Ni hao, hello

Laoshi, teacher

Zhang, surname

Laoshi hao, hello teacher

Ni shuo zhong wen ma, do you speak Chinese?

Feichang hao, very good

Ni ai maa long ma? Do you love Maa Long

Shi, yes

Ta shi wo de pengyou, he is my friend

Zhende ma, really?

Wo zhu ta shi wode nan peng you, I wish he were my boyfriend. Note: the reason the teacher was confused is because the pronunciation for 'he' and 'she' is exactly the same, the only difference is the character. And homosexuality is kind of taboo in China so she naturally put 'she' and 'boyfriend' together because she thought 'he' and 'boyfriend.'

Xiexie, thank you

Bukeqi, you're welcome


	4. Let's be Nanpengyou

Draco didn't find Harry until he walked into the art room. The room was empty except for Harry, as Draco had arrived nearly ten minutes early.

"Oh, hello," Harry said, looking up as Draco entered.

"How long have you been here?" Draco asked suddenly.

"Awhile," Harry replied, "I finished lunch early and didn't feel much like sitting and not talking to my friends, so I came here to not talk to them instead."

"You guys aren't talking?"

"More like they're the ones that aren't talking because they're too busy making out," Harry replied.

"Ick," Draco instinctively replied. Harry just smiled.

"Yeah, that about covers it. Why are you early?"

Draco shrugged, "nothing else to do, I was hoping I could find you."

"Did she tell you?"

"You mean Lauren?"

"Yeah, what I said in Chinese class?"

"Yeah, she did," Draco replied.

"And?" Harry asked. By this point Draco had crossed the room.

"And what?" Draco asked, sitting down at the table in the chair next to Harry, facing him.

"And you're not repulsed?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "you're worried about that? After Lauren already told you I've pretty much been pining after you all summer." Harry laughed.

"I seem to recall her exact words being something more along the lines of you wanting to, what was it, fuck me?" Draco blushed lightly.

"Yeah, to put it in more crude terms, I suppose so."

"So now what?" Harry asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Wel, I like you and you like me, where do we go from here?" Harry asked.

"let's start with this," Draco replied, and leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. And damn, it was everything he'd ever imagined, no, it was better than anything he'd ever imagined. No way did any of his fantasies even _compare_ to actually kissing the green eyed boy. It was Harry who finally broke away.

"I think that was a good start," Harry said.

"Definitely," Draco agreed, giving Harry another peck on the lips, "we should do that more."

"Definitely," Harry said, smiling, "so does this mean we're…"

"Nanpengyou?" Draco suggested. Harry laughed.

"Yes, nanpengyou," Harry said.

"I'm going to have to say that that's a screaming yes," Draco replied.

"Screaming yes? Why not a kissing yes," Harry replied.

"That sounds much better actually," Draco said, and he kissed him again.

Told you I didn't like long stories. Okay, so I got kissing in there. I could end it there, but I think I'll post some epilogue-y thingie as well, sound okay? And yes, this all did take place in the course of basically half a day. I know it's a bit fast, but in my defense, Romeo and Juliet took place in five days, and they got a LOT farther than just some cute kissing. Also, sorry, no pokemon. Maybe in my epilogue thing, Luna will have to make another appearance of course, but I can live with that :P


	5. Damn those Americans

TWO MONTHS LATER

Draco sat in front of the fireplace in the skill devoid of Slytherin colors common room, with his favorite green-eyed Gryffindor curled up in his arms. Luna Lovegood sat two chairs away, calmly counting bricks on the wall. Something about there being a lot of Azumarill in the Slytherin common room, and it had something to do with the fact that they were under the lake and there was and the room had an odd number of bricks. Who even knew, but Draco didn't mind, Luna had quickly grown on him.

Draco looked back down at the boy in his arms, Harry had fallen fast asleep. He'd been practicing Quidditch all day, so Draco really wasn't surprised he was tired. Harry mumbled something in his sleep before shiftling slightly, curling up closer to Draco. His breathing evened out after a minute and he was fast asleep again. Draco just smiled.

"So many lovebugs."

"What?" Draco looked over at Luna.

"All the Azumarill's left, they don't like lovebugs, and there's so many lovebugs."

"Fine by me," Draco said, smiling down at the sleeping boy in his arms. Luna smiled brightly.

"You're good for Harry," she said simply, "he needs you." She stood up, singing some song softly under her breath she skipped out of the Slytherin common room. Draco checked his watch, it was close to curfew. He should probably wake Harry up so that he could get back to his common room, but he just looked so peaceful.

"Hope you're not planning on waking him up," Lauren said, coming into the common room. Most of the Slytherins were already up in their beds, they tended to do that whenever Harry came around. Partly because they were still a little afraid of him and partly because they wanted to give them some privacy.

"Here, I brought this," she said, holding out a blanket. Draco took it, wrapping it gently around Harry's shoulders.

"You two are _soo_ perfect for each other," Lauren said.

"I sure hope so," Draco replied. Lauren just smiled.

"Okay, I'm gonna go take care of Snorlax over there," she said, motioning toward Slughorn who was fast asleep, loudly snoring in one of the chairs. Draco smiled. Slughorn insisted that he needed to keep an eye on the students, but everybody knew he only came for the chairs, which Draco had to admit, were pretty comfy.

"Good luck with that," Draco said.

"I'm gonna need it," Lauren replied, "g'night."

"Goodnight." It didn't take Lauren long to get rid of Slughorn before she retreated back to her room.

A small sound escaped Harry's lips and Draco looked down, noticing he was awake.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Harry asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Awhile," Draco replied.

"I'm sorry, I hope you weren't uncomfortable," harry said quickly.

"With you in my arms, how could I be?" Draco replied.

Harry smiled.

"How did I ever end up with someone as perfect as you?" Harry asked, resting his head against Draco's chest.

"I think we have Lauren to thank for that," Draco said.

"Now that I think about it, you're right, we _do_ have Lauren to thank for that."

"Yep, damn those Americans," Draco said. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, those damn Americans," he added before leaning up and kissing Draco on the lips.

It was definitely Lauren's fault, Draco mentally reminded himself to buy her some thank you gift, something big, maybe an island. For giving him this, that damn American definitely deserved it.

TAH-DAH! Hope you liked it! I did!


End file.
